Practically every camera that is available today comes equipped with an exposure counter for indicating the number of frames of a film load that have been exposed or remain to be exposed.
When taking pictures in dimly lit or dark ambience, it is difficult and at times impossible to read the exposure counter. Thus, cameras have been provided with a light source for illuminating the exposure counter.